


I love you

by gemstone_6



Series: MarchusAnnus [5]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Im a bad mother, Im sorry Dylan, Implied/Referenced Abuse, MarchusAnnus, This isnt a happy story, Unhealthy Relationships, Vanity Mirror AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6
Summary: Dylan loves Mark, he saved them, why wouldn't they be devoted to him? They owe everything to him
Relationships: Actor Mark/ Dylan (DA oc)
Series: MarchusAnnus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5  
> OOF this story was tough to write, but it's part of the Vanity Mirror AU that surrounds Dylan and Actor Mark
> 
> GOD I'm sorry Dylan but ur story isnt exactly a happy one

90 years.

It’s been 90 years, and Dylan was finally free from the mirror and they owed that all to Mark. He went back for them, he helped them out of their prison that Damien put them in nearly a century ago. Mark cared for Dylan, they knew that, why else would he help them if he didn’t care? Mark was their partner, and they were determined to keep him happy. 

One thing Mark always wanted Dylan to do was to use their voice. He said it was to help him understand them more and because they couldn’t remember how to sign, it was easier for him. When they first spoke to him, it hurt, it hurt so bad. Dylan hadn’t used their voice in so long, and even outside the mirror they almost never used it, but Mark was so proud of them when they spoke to him for the first time, so they continued to do so, even if they were uncomfortable and it hurt. They had gotten somewhat used to it, they stuttered a lot, but Mark was patient with them. 

Dylan didn’t know where they and Mark were living, they’ve never seen where Mark took them and when he needed them for whatever reason, he always teleported them to where they both needed to be. It didn’t bother Dylan that much, they were free and that’s all that mattered. Mark said it was for their own safety and that he didn’t want them to get hurt if the others found out where they were.

Dylan was in their room, sitting at their desk writing, they were helping Mark with a new project he was working on, some kind of date themed video, when they heard a knock on their door.

“Come in!” Dylan stood up

Mark walked into the room and closed the door behind him, he smiled at them

“Good evening Dylan, working hard I see?”

Dylan nodded “Yes… I uh… managed to.. To get some of the script done…” They stuttered out as they handed some of the papers to him.

“Excellent! But that’s not what I’m here for” He put the papers back down on the desk. 

“darling, I have a question for you about Damien, do you think you can help me with it?” Mark smiled at them kindly

“I.. uh… I can try my… I can try my hardest” Dylan stuttered out, remembering to keep eye contact with Mark, he didn’t like it when they looked away from him when they were speaking to him.

Mark walked towards them “You of all people knew Damien the best right? You must have known something that could be a weakness for him, right?” He clasped his hands in front of him

Dylan thought for a moment “I… I do but I don’t… I don’t think you’d be happy about it…” 

“Oh come now Dylan, you can tell me anything, I promise I won’t be upset at you, alright? Besides, anything you tell me can help us both get our revenge on Damien, right?”

Dylan nodded and sighed “The only thing...I can actually… actually remember is that… Damien was uh… he was gay… and I know he never wanted others to know...” they trailed off

Mark’s smile slowly faded from his face, becoming a scowl. Dylan stood still and clenched their hands tightly. They never liked when Mark was upset, they would never say it out loud but he was terrifying when he was like that.

“Dylan, are you telling me that someone I used to call a friend is a faggot?” Mark had stern look on his face as he glared down at Dylan

Dylan internally cringed at the name and nodded.

“Use your words, Dylan” Mark said sternally 

“Yes, he was…” They forced out, they couldn’t help but feel guilty for some reason

“Why did you keep that from me? That’s pretty important for me know” He stepped forward

“I… I don’t... I don’t know…” Dylan stood still

Mark didn’t reply, he just stared at Dylan, smiling again, but it wasn’t the same kind smile he had on before, Dylan was fighting back tears at this point, they hated seeing that look on his face. Mark wasn’t happy anymore. Dylan looked down, they didn’t want to look at Mark anymore, Dylan knew they disappointed him, why did they keep such an important piece of information from him? The last time something like this happened, Mark put them back in the mirror for a week, they didn’t want that again, they didn’t want to go back again.

Dylan started crying, they were shaking and sobbing and they couldn’t control themself anymore. It felt like the world was ending, and they in the middle of it all. Then suddenly, Mark was embracing them, running his fingers through their hair and soothing them. Dylan clung on to him like he was a lifeline.

“Shh... Darling… shh, it’s ok, hey, I’m not upset at you, I promise” He comforted them “This helped us both a lot, you did something good, I love you, Dylan, I would never hurt you”

Dylan continued to hug Mark, he cared for them, they knew this. Mark loved them, he did these things because he loved them, and they loved him back, Mark would never hurt them.


End file.
